The little talk about us
by Tuliharja
Summary: Kurogane has a feeling Yuui dislike him, but why? The P.E. teacher hasn't done anything particular to make Yuui hate him, so what it's? It's time to have little talk about Yuui and Fai. Horitsuba Gakuen, one-shot. R&R!


Title: _The little talk about us_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Disclaimer: _Horitsuba Gakuen's universe belongs to CLAMP, but the plot in this fic belongs to me._

Author's note: _After reading several stuff connecting at Horitsuba's universe, I realized Yuui (real Fai) is really interesting person and I wanted to write a fic where he would appear. What would be better universe to bring him out, than Horitsuba Gakuen? I hope you'll enjoy this one shot. Reviews are love!_

* * *

**The little talk about us**

Kurogane was just about to knock on the door when he heard a terrible crashing noise from inside of the house. Quickly, he pulled the door open and looked to the side, just barely noticing that in front of him was a blonde man lying on the ground. The smaller man was moaning a bit. The P.E. teacher stared, shocked at how the blonde raised himself from the floor slowly and rubbed his head, mumbling all the while. Quietly walking to him, he looked over him.

"Ouch…That surely hurt, oh Kurogane-san, what are you doing here?" The blond asked looking at him with somewhat surprise. Kurogane always felt strange when he was near him. He reminded him so much of his twin brother that it was sometimes so hard to remember that they were two different people.

"I came to pick up Fai," he answered while Yuui stood up.

"He already left," Yuui answered while he climbed back up the ladders where he had been. Kurogane blinked.

"To where?" he demand as he watched how the younger of the twins got a paintbrush and climbed even higher on the ladders' rungs. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm going to paint this wall…" Yuui mumbled as he stopped climbing. For a moment he seemed like he was frozen. Kurogane shook his head, knowing Yuui was scared of highs from what Fai had told him.

"Get down from there," he ordered in same way as he did with Fai when he was going to do something really stupid.

"No," was the answer he got. Kurogane blinked again, lightly confused. "I'm not Fai, so don't boss me around."

He could easily see Yuui's harsh look, one that he had seen only twice on Fai's face and also that cold look, the one that Fai masterly hid. Kurogane had learned that Yuui was the totally opposite of his Fai, but so similar that he sometimes forgot it wasn't his science teacher. Yuui would stand up against him, not giving up, even if he wasn't in the correct mood. It was… different. Just different. He usually avoided situations like this because he had gotten this feeling that Yuui had something against him. He wasn't sure what and why, but he definitely had it. Even if he never showed it! The man always smiled and acted polite towards him, which was, again, one thing that reminded of Fai. Both could plaster that smile on their lips that at the same time tells, behind the clauses, how shitty you actually were. That annoyed Kurogane badly. He had tried asking about Fai about it but the science teacher got unexpectedly mad with him, asking angrily if he had something against his brother. To say in the least, it ended his trying. Next time he tried, he asked Yuui who had simply answered, _"I don't have any against you and Fai. Just don't hurt him, or I'll murder you, okay?"_ And the entire time he had spoke, it was with that smile that Fai used when he was really pissed off. So, that was why he really didn't like those situations, even though Yuui usually advised him if he had any problems with Fai. But other than that, he seemed just so…_cold_.

"I'm not bossing you around. I'm just sayin-…" Kurogane started when Yuui's cold stare made him silent.

The cold man then turned back to ladder and climbed up a few more rungs. Kurogane let out small groan, saying; "I know you're scared of heights, so get down before…"

"Don't order me around!" Yuui shouted suddenly, turning violently towards the P.E. teacher, making his legs tangle and his body fall. With good luck or none at all, Kurogane grabbed him before he crashed down to the floor again.

"You idiot," Kurogane let out with out thinking when Yuui pushed him away, rushing towards the kitchen.

Kurogane stood there for a second, thinking about whether he should follow him or just leave. In a worse case scenario, he thought, Fai wouldn't talk to him for about a month. He couldn't tolerate it, even though his babbling usually irritated him almost to death. Quietly, he walked into the kitchen, just in time to see Yuui gazing outside of the big window next to him. The smell of coffee filled the air, making him realize the man had made some. Slowly, he walked up next to Yuui, not sure what to say. The blonde seemed just like Fai, gazing out of the window like that, not giving even a single look towards him.

"We really aren't the same," he finally said, turning towards Kurogane with a tough look in his eyes. "I don't like how you look me when I'm acting like my brother at all. It's rude."

"Who said I'm looki-…" Kurogane started, irritated when Yuui placed his index finger to his lips, smiling that catty smile Fai smiled when he wanted to play with him.

"Oh, but you do. Don't I look like him? Deny it if you can." Yuui whispered, leaning with each of words nearer towards Kurogane until he leaned back, just sitting once more in the chair. Kurogane looked at him, puzzled and feeling strange. He looked at the man in front of him, who lifted his cup to his lips, smiling dreamy.

"Well, I can't. You both look exactly the same but you aren't. You're you and he is himself," Kurogane said, not wanting to think of where this would lead. Yuui let out small sigh when he turned to Kurogane, an apologizing smile on his lips.

"That's the problem…I wish I could be him, but I can't," Yuui whispered in a broken voice when he turned to look back outside. Silence descended upon the kitchen when the spoken words finally got to Kurogane's head. The blue eyed man seemed like Fai, but wasn't him.

Kurogane was just about to open his mouth and talk when he heard the door open. Fai's cheerful voice shouted; "Sorry Yuui! I couldn't find the correct paint, so I bought this blue one…"

Kurogane saw Yuui turn his head towards the kitchen's door way and watched as he lifted his look to level with Kurogane's. A small smile curled across his face when an excited Fai stumbled inside of the kitchen, the rush because he just wanted to hug Kurogane.

"Kuro-pipi! I hope I didn't make you wait. Did I?" Fai asked, a little bit worried when Kurogane pushed him off his shoulders and spoke as if he was irritated; "No, you didn't."

"Good! Oh, I almost forgot those new paintbrushes…Wait minute, I'll pick those up now!" he said as he was already rushing back outside. Yuui stood up, smiling, and apologized to Kurogane who suddenly grab his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I really care for your brother."

Yuui blinked for a moment, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"That's…that's a good thing," he answered when Kurogane leaned against him, giving a light kiss his forehead, mumbling; "And if you're going to hurt him, I'll also murder you, okay?"

"Hee~! My brother always knows how to pick the right ones," Yuui answered when Kurogane pulled away from him. A playful smile greeted him. Kurogane said that Yuui didn't actually have anything against him.

Yuui walked back to the other room and walked up to the ladder's top, picking up where he left off.

The blonde said he wasn't really scared of heights, like Fai had claimed. The blonde also stated that he was a little more jealous and a bit more stubborn than his brother, which he didn't mind at all.

* * *


End file.
